


引力

by Herusa



Series: 翻譯/翻訳/Translation/Traducción [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 重力是一種處於宇宙中所有人間的引力。而它來到Spock和Jim之間。Spirk，拖泥帶水





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravedad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074411) by [DreamerStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar). 



> Gravedad 重力
> 
> Author：DreamerStar  
> Translated by Herusa, proofread by Luna  
> Special thanks to my professor and my friends!
> 
>  
> 
> CP：Spirk  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 授權：已獲得授權  
> Tags：Hurt/Comfort、拖泥帶水、Romance

重力是一種處於宇宙中所有人間的引力。它小心翼翼的約束著每個天上的個體然後將他們固定在某個確切的地方，那個所屬而且必然所屬的地方。引力將宇宙連結，賦予星系秩序和意義。

 

而它來到Spock和Jim之間，那是一種把他們拉近又無法抗拒的力，他們毫不在意那僅存的嚴重性，即使它是一早已經存在著或是剛出現。

 

當Jim帶著因危險而繃緊的軀體心無旁騖的看向Spock時，有一種猛烈並對在Jim旁邊的Spock釋出驚奇的電磁，使他定住在那。

 

引力維持著星體之間的聯結。

 

當Spock用因爲傷口而造成的尖銳且高分貝的嗓音呼叫Jim時，有種充滿引力的重力吸引Jim並把他縛綁在Spock的存在上。

 

引力中止了他們的分離。

 

在當時來說那樣有比較好一點，畢竟那時可能有引力存在著。

**Author's Note:**

> #西文翻譯初體驗！謝謝各位的幫忙！
> 
> *西班牙文裡的gravedad是單數時解gravity，有s時解seriousness/severity


End file.
